


Danganronpa- into despair

by Egg47



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Class Trials, Fanganronpa, Murder, Original Characters - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egg47/pseuds/Egg47
Summary: When Akira Sato is picked for the so called 'ultimate vacation' he's expecting a nice, relaxing week off. But when a certain black and white cat interrupts their vacation, he realizes the truth behind the ultimate vacationUpdates every Two weeks!I suck at summary's. Oops
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue - do i know you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Im new to this stuff and im super confused lol. Anyways this is my first fic and it took me a while to finish this chapter. Thank you for giving this fic a chance! This is also cross posted on wattpad.  
> Comments and suggestions are appreciated. Hopefully I should have a christmas special coming soon. Start picking favorites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to this new fanganwriting. I think thats what they're called. Anyways thank you for giving this fic a chance. Now lets get on with this wild ride!

Around the end of the school year, almost all 400 of the students of Hope's Peak Academy drop their name into the raffle box. Out of those 400, only 16 get picked for the ultimate vacation, a vacation being so wonderful and amazing that you wouldn't be able to explain it in words. Well that's what they say. Personally I don't believe it. By all luck, I got picked for the so-called ultimate vacation. Time to prove those rumors right or wrong.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Today was the day. I had packed my bags this morning, combed my hair, anything you could possibly think of. Me being a second year, I consider myself very lucky to have been chosen by the raffle. My name is Akira Sato and I don't expect much of this ultimate vacation. But I get to ‘meet new people instead of locking myself in my room’ as my mother says. And between you and me, locking myself in my room is a way better option then what seems to be a scam. Oh well, too late now. 

I wonder what new ultimates I will meet. I see the same one's everyday. I thought as I slowly hauled my luggage up the airplane's metal stairs. The only plus side. As I got closer to the entrance I could already see two people chatting and sitting in the seats, their luggage already put away. But before I could even say hello, a wave of dizziness hit me, threatening to pull me backwards down the many steps. Luckily I managed to grab hold of the railing and pull myself inside before collapsing. Can you guess what happened next? That's right. Everything went dark.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
“Hey! Hello!!? Are you dead? Shit!"  
Are the first words I hear after my ears start to work again. What happened again? Oh right. Dizzy spell in the plane. As I start to open my eyes, the first thing I see is a bright light and someone standing over me. The light's direction makes it look like they have a halo over their heads. Or maybe it's a real halo. It better not be.

“ An angel?” I croak, silently praying that the answer is no. I can hear the so-called angel try to stifle a laugh but fail.

“I don't think I'm as pretty as an angel but you do you I guess. I'm not an angel but thanks for the compliment.” the voice says. As my eyes start to adjust to the light, I realize I've been talking to a girl around my age. She was wearing a lightish blue jacket with the words ‘blue lilly VB club’ on one of the corners. Under the jacket, she wore a white shirt, a small black cat embroidered onto the top right. She also had on black shorts that seemed to have pockets. I'm not so sure. Her hair, black with the tips dyed dark blue, was pulled back into a ponytail (with the exception of two bangs) and out of her tan face and blue eyes. I sit up, look down and realize that she has one hand extended to help me up.  
“A demon then?” I joke taking her hand. She thinks for a second before responding.  
“Hmmm… yeah. Welcome to hell.” she pulls me up and I start brushing off the… sand?

“Are we on a beach?” I ask, looking around. There's a huge building behind us that looks like an amusement park was mixed together with a water park and then shoved in a hotel.  
“I think so? I don't know but what I do know is that this should be the location of the ultimate vacation. Speaking of that do you know how we even got here?” the girl asks.  
I shake my head.

“No not really. All I remember is passing out once I got close to the plane. Do you?”  
“No. i'm pretty sure the plane crashed or something though” Her eyes shifted from side to side. “Do you think we will be able to go back home?”

“This is Hope's Peak academy. If any of us were to go missing, they'd go to the moon and back to find us." I reassure her. As if the whole conversation didn't happen, her face went back to her normal care free expression.  
“Great! Let's introduce ourselves then. What's your name and talent?” her head tilts slightly to the side as if questioning something.

“My name is Akira Sato and I'm the ultimate….. Something? I don't remember?” I say, confused. Why don't I remember? I should remember. That's why I'm in Hopes Peak right?  
“You…. don't remember?” she speaks slowly, probably just as confused as I am. She immediately starts to walk around me, her face twisting into concentration.

“H-hey! What are you doing? Stop!” I cry as she pokes me in the side. It looks like she's inspecting me somehow. After a while of pacing and lifting my arms up and down, she stands in front of me and looks me straight in the eye.  
“You pretend ultimate will be… the ultimate hiker!” she yells. As she jumps up and down I let out the question.  
“Ultimate hiker? Pretend ultimate? Why?” she stops in her tracks and looks me in the eyes.

“What do you mean ‘why’? You seem suuuuper suspicious without remembering your talent. Haven't you read those mystery novels? The person that doesnt remember anything usually ends up being the one that people think knows the most and then they die.”

“Oh. You have a point, but why the ultimate hiker?”  
“What, would you rather be the ultimate stripper or something?” she asks.  
“W-what?! No! It's just so…. bland and plain.”  
“Yeah I know. I wanted to give you one that wouldn't over shadow mine.” she explains. I raise an eyebrow.

“Ok then. If your talent is sooo special what is it?” I challenge.  
“Glad you asked! Ready to receive, block, spike, and set any ball that comes my way! The ultimate volleyball player, Aoi Hakuro!” She yells and holds up a peace sign.  
"Ultimate volleyball player? Oh wait, I've heard of you! My mom watches your matches sometimes. You're pretty good from what I've heard" I watch as her face lights up.

“Really!? That's cool. Well enough chit chat. Let's go introduce ourselves to everybody else.”  
“Everyone else?” I ask.  
“Well duh. There are sixteen students chosen for the ultimate vacation, not two”  
“Ah right.” suddenly I feel a hand grab my arm and start to drag me forward. I let out a yelp and I'm about to pull back when I realize it's just Hakuro pulling me forward. She then looks back at me and gives me a smile that could probably out shine the sun.

“Congrats! You are now my new best friend. For the time being anyways. Remind me that I said that” she says. Before I even get a chance to register and respond, she points at two people standing near the entrance of whatever the building is. "look!”  
As we get nearer I start to pick up fragments of a conversation. Or rather argument. 

“Hey! Don't ignore me! Hey! Hey! Hey!” says a loud voice. It belongs to a girl with her hair in two long, messy pigtails, ending around her waist. It's a shade of dark grey with a few streaks of color swimming through it. To complement it, there's a pair of sunglasses on her head. She's also wearing a silver chain, a choker, and what seems to be a few glow stick bracelets on her arms. She wore a dark red leather motorcycle jacket with a blue tee under it. She had on long black pants that started and ended with a darkish purple. 

“Oh my God, will you please shut up!” the other person, a guy, finally snapped. He had spiky dark purple hair that was being held in a low ponytail. He wore a light blue shirt that seemed to be littered with small specks probably stars. They seem to form different shapes. His pants were white and were being held with a black and silver belt. The closer we got the more noticable were the golden stars getting smaller and smaller nearing the bottom. A blue ombre jacket was hanging on his arms, revealing his shoulders . Stars and constellations were at the darkest part and as the blue got lighter they disappeared.  
The girl flinched back and got quiet. Suddenly the mood in the room didn't feel so welcoming.

“Um hello?” Hakuro finally breaks the silence. The two people look over and finally see them.  
“Ah hello! I haven't met you guys yet. What are your names? ” the guy with the ponytail asked. 

“Im.. um.. Akira Sato.. the ultimate uh…” Hakuro sends a sharp glare my way. ”ultimate hiker!”  
I blurt out. Haruko then takes my place and introduces herself as well. 

“Nice to meet you Sato, Hakuro.” he reaches out his hand and I shake it. I noticed a small speckled ring on his finger. “ Yukio Sugihara, the ultimate astrologist!”  
Ultimate astrologist huh. I thought. After a slight awkward silence, I spoke up.  
“Ah nice to meet you. Quick subject change, what year are you in?” He seemed more mature so I thought he would be in his third year.

“ I'm a third year student. I never imagined that I would be taking part of the ultimate vacation during my final year” he smiled.  
“ Ah you must be quite lucky then.” Hakuro said.  
“ Yeah. Well I'll be leaving you now. Better get away as fast as possible. It was nice to meet you!” He said, quickly turning and heading inside.

“Ah um... It was nice meeting you sugihara!” I yell and then glance towards the girl with the long pigtails. She was currently cleaning off her sunglasses, which used to sit on her head. Upon closer inspection it seemed she also wore black fingerless gloves.

“Hello.” I say tapping her shoulder. she lets out a loud squeal that scares the living daylights out of everyone there. She flips around, panic evident in her eyes but freezes, realizing who had called out to her. 

“Don't scare me like that! Next time i'll burst your eardrums!” she threatens. I let out a loud sigh. This is going to be fun.  
“Sorry. You're the girl who was talking to the astrologist right?”  
“Yep thats me! Ah am I being too loud?" She asked, fumbling with the sunglasses in her hand. Before I get a chance to respond, Hakuro speaks.  
“Yes very much” she deadpans. I panic, thinking that the other girl would be offended, but instead she broke out into a loud laugh.

“Too bad! You’ll have to learn to tolerate me, one way or the other! Ahahahaha! “ she laughs, clutching her stomach. I watch as Hakuro’s face twists into annoyance, confusion, and then she’s trying to stifle a laugh of her own. I can already tell that these two are very….. odd.  
“So what's your talent? Surely it can't overshadow mine! Aoi Hakuro, ultimate volleyball player!” Hakuro yells out pointing at her.

“ Glad you asked! Hina Tesugi, ultimate DJ!” she proudly yells.” You should be grateful to be in the presence of me!”  
“You don't seem very important though,” Hakuro responds. I swear I can literally see sparks start to fly between them.  
“For your information, I am very important! I have been a DJ at many parties and events! Without me, the world would be quiet and bland! Meanwhile volleyball is just a sport. What's so special about that?” Tesugi retorts. Before Hakuro gets a chance to even think about what to say, I grab her arm and pull her towards the entrance of the weird hotel. Can I even call that a hotel at this point?

“It was very nice to meet you Tesugi. I'm sure you're very important to the world. Uh we need to get going though, so we’ll see you later!” I open the door and drag Hakuro inside, ignoring the string of protests coming from her.

On to the next people I guess, I think scanning what looks to be a hotel reception room. It's very wide, with a silvery white floor and long windows with a gold frame. There wasn't very much in the reception room itself besides a long desk that sat at the end of the room. There were two people that seemed to distance themselves as if touching the other would cause death. Deciding to talk to both of them at the same time, I waved at the two who hesitantly walked over.

“Hello. I'm assuming you two were also chosen for the ultimate vacation?” I ask. The two guys nod before going back to the awkward silence. One of the guys had black, messy hair with a singular tuft of blue in the front middle. He wore what looked to be a pilots uniform but instead of the usual black or white it was a navy blue. The buttons were a shiny gold and a light blue scarf was laid over his right shoulder. A small backpack was slung around his shoulders where a hat was poking out. On the other hand, the other guy had short, neck length hair that was a pale brown. He had on a white shirt and black pants, ending at his black heeled shoes. Around his neck, there was a silver chain that looked to have an emerald pendant of some sort.

Soon Hakuro broke the silence.  
“Come on! Lighten up a little! This is a vacation. Even if you don't like each other you're going to be here for a while so might as well get to know each other.” she was right. That seemed to lighten up the mood as the guy with the brown hair spoke up.  
“I guess you're right. Just kinda nervous. Well uh… Renji Nakamura, ultimate therapist.” he said. He seemed kind of quiet.  
“And i'm Saiba Mizuki, ultimate pilot!” the other guy yelled. He seemed way more lively than before. Before either of us could say anything, Nakamura yelled out.

“I’ve heard of you! Your one of the two twin brothers with talents! Ever since you were little you had a fascination with planes and started to learn. Around age-” We all looked at him in awe before he went silent, a blush creeping across his face. ”Ah sorry… I tend to get carried away…” another silence later, we all burst into small laughs.  
“That's the ultimate therapist for you! Knows everything about everyone.” Hakuro laughs. We quickly say our goodbyes and as we're deciding which way to go, we hear a crash coming from what sounds like the kitchen. 

Ah! S-sorry! Let me pick those up."

"Allow me. As a butler it is my job"

"N-no! I dropped them so it's my job! Let me pick those u-up!"

As we rushed into the kitchen we spotted another two guys. One was picking up broken plates from the ground while the other was deciding whether he was actually going to help or not. The kitchen was pretty big. The sink and the table were set in the middle of the wide space. Multiple cabinets and countertops were on the sides. A door in the far right corner looked to be the storage room but i'm not so sure. 

"Is everything ok?" I ask. The guy picking up the glass nodded while the other slowly shook his head yes. 

"Hello. My name is Shiro Kimura, the ultimate butler. I will be back with new plates and a broom"He introduced himself and then started walking away towards the supply room. He had long, black hair, a single strand being long enough that it reached his nose. He wore a dark red suit with matching pants. A black bowtie was tied around his neck. There was really nothing much to him. 

"I... Um... Hello..." Him on the other hand had dark, green hair that reached his shoulders. A small chef hat sat on top of his head. He wore a weird looking white button up that had two sets of buttons. It reached around halfway to his knees. Around his neck was also a red bandana, tied tightly. He had on black pants which were covered by what seemed to be a black apron, covering only his legs. Finally it seemed like he had sprinkles on his head and shoulders. Odd.

Hakuro motioned to me that she was going to talk to the guy in the supply room. I nodded and she left.

"Uh hi. I'm Akira Sato, ultimate hiker. What about you?" I ask, looking around, not sure what to talk about. Hakuro was better at this. An awkward silence followed before he spoke. 

"Um.... H-Hachiro yamaguchi... ultimate confectionist.." he muttered. After a while of silence, I spoke up again.

"Nice to meet you Yamaguchi." Suddenly he starts... crying? I panic and I look over to Hakuro when I remember she's not here.  
"Did I say something wrong?" I panic. He shakes his head no.

"I-I'm sorry! Nobody's ever said i-it was nice to meet me before. It's always cursing o-or some type of insult." Well thats not good, I think. After a while of calming him down ( it didn't work) Hakuro came in with Kimura.

"Hello. As you know my name is Shiro Ki-" he's interrupted by Hakuro who thought it was a good idea to interrupt him.  
"We know. You told us already" 

"In that case you are free to go" he says. Was he going to hold us hostage or something? I dismiss the thought as I wave goodbye to Yamaguchi before exiting.

"So what was that other dude like?" I ask. We walked down a long hallway. The carpets were red and the walls were white.

"Oh! He's a pretty bland guy not gonna lie. But he's nice I guess. He offered me tea." she whispers. 

We all soon arrive at what looks like an arcade room. There were multiple machines lined up next to each other in different rows. The carpet was a bunch of neon colors smashed together in different shapes. A prize both could be seen in the back right corner. Multiple prizes were lined up on the shelves and the amount of tickets next to them. Streamers and confetti fell from the ceiling every few minutes. As we inspected the machines I heard beeping noises coming from the back, followed by cheers and then a bunch of groans. We spot a group of three people around a machine laughing and acting as if they have known each other for years. As they turn around they smile and wave at one particular person. I turn to look at Hakuro who was looking in awe and shock.

“Hey there Aoi!”

Hakuros mouth was opening and closing as if she was deciding what to say. Finally she managed to say something.  
“What… What are you guys doing here?!” she yelled. A girl with short, shoulder length hair walked up to us. Her hair was blond with her roots growing in a dark brown. She wore a pastel red shirt, with a long sleeved black shirt under and some black shorts. She had a pair of headphones around her neck. They were a shade of blue and had the words ‘Tanaka gaming’ written on the side. They were also decorated with a variety of stickers. She pointed at Hakuro.

“What kind of reaction was that? We were hoping that you would be happy to see your best friends after two years!” she smiled. 

“Of course I'm happy! More shocked to be honest but… how did you even get into Hope's peak? Last time I remember you guys didn't have any talents. No offense” she laughed. 

“But that was last time. This is this time. We were going to tell you buuuuut we decided to surprise you. Besides we didn't even think all of us would be picked for this thing.” the guy finally spoke. He had dark brown, curly hair. He wore a gray button up which was partially covered by the doctor's coat he was wearing. A leather bag was slung around one shoulder and with a closer look I saw the small turtle keychains on the main zipper. He also had on black pants that covered his shoes.  
“Ugh. true. But still, you could've told me!” Hakuro whined. 

“It's better to surprise you. Unless you don't like surprises anymore” came the monotone voice from the girl leaning on the arcade machine. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, with the exception of two bangs. One of the bangs was longer than the other. She wore something that looked similar to a costume from a certain ghost hunter movie. Instead it was black and she had a backpack on her back, presumably carrying something. The middle was held by a white belt, that held other things like a flashlight, and she had on heeled boots. She also had on leather gloves.

Hakuro sighed beside me. Her other two friends approached us and one finally noticed me.  
“Aoi? Whose this? Ah, don't tell me you got a boyfriend already!” the girl with the two hair colors, asked. Both of our faces went bright red.

“What?! No! You got it all wrong! He’s just my friend!” she sputtered, covering her face with her hands.  
“That's right! I'm Akira Sato, ultimate hiker! That's all!” I counter. They all start laughing before introducing themselves one by one. Actually more like one of them introduced all of them.

“Sure.. anyways nice to meet you then Sato. My name is Setsuna Tanaka and i'm the ultimate youtuber.” she makes a bowing gesture then points to the guy. “ He’s Haru Suzuki the ultimate veterinarian. He’s a cool dude. He saved my cat once. Anyways see that girl over there? She’s Anzu Watanabe, the ultimate ghost hunter. Pretty cool right? Actually no, that's just really scary. So we’ll be taking Aoi with us now. We need to catch up to some stuff. Sorry!” Tanaka grabs Hakuro’s arm and starts to drag her out of the room. She mouths a sorry before waving and walking out with the group.

I guess i'm on my own now. I thought as I walked out of the arcade room. The rest of the hallway leads up to a dead end, so I turn around and arrive back in the reception room. I decided to take the opposite hallway from where I just went. The first door I spot is a glass door accompanied by some windows. As I peek inside I recognize it as a pool. There seems to be another door leading to what looks like the waterpark that could be seen from outside. I open the door and the first thing I hear is yelling. Great. 

“Get back here! Give it back!” A girl with black and dark green hair whizzes past me. She’s wearing a caramel colored button up with a tan cargo jacket, a small backpack on her back. She has on ripped jeans and dark brown leather boots.

I look around to figure out who she’s yelling at when I spot a shorter girl on the edge of the pool.  
She had her red hair in a side ponytail, with a beret sitting on the opposite side. She was wearing an apron with a plain white shirt underneath. The apron had splotches of paint on it. She also wore ripped jeans. An adventurer’s hat was in her hands.

“If you want it back so much, go and get it!” she yells, throwing the hat into the pool. The other girl yells and takes off her jacket before jumping in. she emerges with the hat in hand but soaking wet. On the other hand, the other girl is laughing and clutching her stomach. Before the girl could do anything worse, I decided to step in.

“Hey! Stop fighting. Please?” I beg as they turn to glare at me. The girl that is soaking wet huffs and looks at me.  
“Just for the time being. Suki Suzanne, ultimate archeologist. I'm leaving” Suzunne says walking away, shivering. The other girl is still trying to hide her laugh but failing. I turn to look at her but before I can even say a word she starts running towards the door. 

“Hey wait!” I called but it was too late. She had left. I sigh and start to walk out when I find a note on the floor. It read--  
Akane Ito, ultimate artist! I like you for now so don't get on my bad side! You don't want to end up like Suzanne over there! Bye!  
It had little doodles and scribbles all over the paper. They were surprisingly really good.

She is the ultimate artist after all I think, leaving the pool. Before actually leaving though, I walk towards the waterpark door. I grab the handle and pull before realizing that it's locked. Sighing I turn around and leave the pool area.Looking around, I noticed that there were two paths I could take. One was going up a flight of stairs while the other seemed to lead outside again. Deciding to take the stairs, I start to walk up them. I ended up in a long hallway with multiple rooms on either side, most likely the rooms we will be staying in. The carpet was a shade of red and the walls were a tan like color. I spotted a girl in front of one of the hotel rooms.  
“Hello.” I say walking over to her. She turns around and waves to me.

“Hello!” She had a side cut with her hair dyed a dark red. The other side seemed to be growing back as it curled at the ends. She wore a solid black shirt with some kind of character on it. A backpack was slung around her shoulders and a lanyard was hanging on her neck. She also wore ripped jean shorts. “ you're the first person that i’ve seen all day! Besides that little artist...” she mumbled.

“Oh. Glad to be the first person you meet then. I'm Akira Sato, ultimate hiker. How about you?” she seemed to either be zoned out or ignoring me because she didn't respond. After a couple of attempts to get her attention she looks back at me.  
“Oh? What were we talking about? I forgot you were there. Sorry…. Maybe I should write their names in a notebook…” she rambles. That's probably why she’s met nobody…  
“Hey! Helloooo!?” I yell and once again she snaps back into reality.  
“Hm? Oh I'm Chiyo Kato, the ultimate cosplayer. Nice to meet you I guess. I'm bored now. See ya.” Before I could even respond she leaves the hallway and walks down the stairs.

Her attention span is so low… I think as I follow her down the stairs. I then take the path that leads outside where the last two people are waiting. As I open the door, I feel the wind coming to greet me. It smells like flowers and the beach. Again , why is there a beach here? Looking around I spot two people. One is tending to the flowers that are growing in one corner, while the other is sitting on a bench. I decided to talk to the guy first. His hair looked similar to Mizuki’s but instead of the blue tuft he had a red one. He also had a flower crown sitting on top of his head. He wore a spruce colored button up with a slightly oversized jacket on top. He wore cargo pants that were being covered with the bottom part of an apron. The top part was gone. As I walk over he spots me and waves. There’s a calming aura around him. Weird.

“Hello. What might bring you to see me today?” he asks. He’s quiet for a second before he starts laughing. “Sorry, sorry! I'm so used to greeting people like that. It's a little weird. My brother’s always here to tell me but he kinda just left me here.”

“Oh no, that's alright! I'm assuming your brother is the pilot?” he nods in response.” That just means you're the florist, am I right?”  
“Yup! Right on! Haku Mizuki is the name. To not confuse me with my brother just call me by my first name!” he smiles. Suddenly, I feel something sneaking up on me. Looking back I see the girl that was sitting on the bench earlier. She starts laughing.

“Dang it! You turned around!” She has long, light brown hair that reaches her shoulders with two blue feathers on her head. She’s wearing a tan sweater that doesn't cover her shoulders but she’s wearing a tank top underneath. A fluffy red scarf is also wrapped around her neck. She’s wearing cargo pants and boots.

“You should be a little quieter Fujita.” Haku giggles. All of a sudden it all clicks in my head.  
“Wait, you're Emiko Fujita? The model? The one everybody knows?” I ask.  
“No, I'm the Emiko Fujita that pulls weeds from the garden. Yes I'm that Emiko Fujita! Okay i'm going to stop now. Saying my name too much is confusing me.” she says making a dizzy gesture with her hands. “Or what do you not know about me? Have you been living under a rock all of these years?” Before I can answer I hear a beep followed by a sickeningly sweet voice.  
“Testing, testing! Is this piece of crap working? Good! Everyone meet in the reception room asap! Don't be late or i'll go looking for you myself!” the intercom or whatever that was shuts off. We all look at each other.

“What was that?” Fujita asks and we both shrug. After deciding that it would probably be a good idea to meet up there, we started making our way towards the reception room. I couldn't help but to start to feel nervous as we got closer and closer. There was something about that voice that didn't sit well with me. We finally arrived in the reception room with the rest of the students. I spotted Hakuro in the crowd and she flashed me a ‘do you know what's going on?’ look. I shook my head and that seemed to make her even more worried than she already looked. Tanaka and the others were with her so I shouldn't worry that much. After a while we heard that voice but instead it came from in front of us than the intercom.

“Hello, hello! Welcome to Hope’s Peak academies ultimate vacation! So great you’ll never want to leave! Or maybe you can’t cuz you're dead! Nyahahaha!” what jumped out from under the reception desk wasn't human. Instead it was a… black and white cat? It now sat on the reception desk. The colors were split down the middle, one side being black the other white. The white side looked normal but on the black side there was a glittering red eye and sharp teeth. A bright red bow was around its neck.

"Aw come on! What kind of reaction is that? At least show some excitement! You are participating in a killing game after all!" It laughed. Shock erupted through the small group of teenagers.  
"K-killing game?!"  
"No way!"  
"Wasn't this supposed to be a vacation?!"  
"Wait! What are you talking about?" I yelled. The room went silent and I locked eyes with the cat. The thing laughed and rolled around.

"Nyahahaha! A killing game of course! You're probably thinking ' couldn't you at least introduce yourself first?' The name's mononeko and I'm your guide to this crazy thing! Basically all you need to do is kill someone!"  
"But why would we need to kill someone? There's no point in doing that." Sugihara asks. 

"That's the important part kid! If you take a look around you you'll realize that you're on a beach! Island, dome, whatever you want to call it! Even if you tried to swim away, which is near impossible, you wouldn't be able to! And even if you did, for extra protection theres a dome around here! So simply put to get out all you have to do is kill someone! Once someone dies, we hold a class trial. If the blackened manages to get away with it, they are free! But if they get found out they get executed! Was that a good enough explanation or would you fancy a longer one?"

"Do you really think we would take part in whatever this is?!" Suzanne yelled. " I mean really, do you think we're that stupid?" She had a point. I don't think a group of teenagers would be stupid enough to start killing each other. Right?

"Nyahahaha! Great point mrs. Adventurer! That's what the traitors here for. Yup there's a traitor somewhere among you! Can you figure it out before the traitor starts the game? Or will you all kill and kill until there's none of you left? Let's find out in this new thrilling game!"


	2. Chapter 1 (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo chapter 1! Well part of it anyways. The chapters will be split into three parts. Before the death, the investigation, and finally the trial and execution. So who dies first? Read ahead to find out! im also looking for a beta reader. And comment your favorite pairing below. I know its only been like one chapter but valentines day is coming so...  
> Also Kato's free time is semi true. Yamaguchi was my first cosplay and yes my friend did crash the whole internet server because he downloaded fnaf 2 on his computer.

“Can you figure it out before the traitor starts the game? Or will you all kill and kill until there's none of you left? Let's find out in this new thrilling game!"

Then mononeko left, leaving all of us in a stunned silence. It took me a moment to process what had just happened. There was a traitor among us. We were trapped here until someone killed someone else. This wasn't real. Was it? A sudden beep snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked around trying to find the source of the beep when I realized it was coming from me.

Reaching into my pocket, I grabbed what seemed to be a small tablet. The words monopad were etched into the back of the smooth black exterior. Glancing around, it had seemed that everyone else had also had one. As if on cue, all of the monopads stopped beeping and they began to play a message.

"Hey hey! It's me again! If you're listening to this it means present me forgot to mention. There are specific rules that you must follow in this killing game. Please do go through them and follow them as well. Not following them will result in death. Also all of your classmates' information is on here too! If you feel like you can use that for murder go right ahead. Nyahahaha!"

The pre recorded message ended and we all looked at each other.  
"Really? Does this stupid cat really think we're going to kill each other?" Mizuki spat and the others nodded in agreement.  
"Well we might as well look at the rules y'know? What if we like mess up or something?" Nakamura had a point. Looking back down at the monopad, I tapped the screen. The first thing it showed was my name and an image of what I looked like before it came up with three buttons labeled information, rules, and settings. Clicking on the rules icon, I began to read them one by one.

#1 Students must reside in the hotel and hotel grounds at all times. It's not like you can leave anyways!  
#2 nighttime is from 10:00 pm to 7:00 am. Some areas like the pool, waterpark, and kitchen are closed at the time.  
#3 Sleeping in areas other than the hotel rooms are prohibited. This will result in punishment!  
#4 Violence against mononeko will result in death. Simple isn't it?  
#5 Anyone who kills a fellow student will become the blackened and will graduate if not found out.  
#6 After a murder, you will be given time to investigate. After that there will be a class trial. Attendance is required for all surviving students  
#7 If the guilty party is exposed they alone will be executed. If the guilty party gets away, they alone will survive while everyone else will die.  
#8 the guilty party can only kill a maximum of two students.

I sighed. As many times as I denied it, there was no way that I could deny it now.  
"What now? Should we set up some rules for ourselves?" Hakuro asked. 

"Like what? Oh wait I have one! Let's not be allowed to leave our rooms during nighttime! That way, we know where everyone is during then!" Akari yelled.  
"Idiot! You really think anyone is going to actually do that?" Ito pointed out. It was harsh but true.  
"Now let's not fight. I think it'll work as long as we all decide to do it. If someone decides against it, we will simply tie them up somewhere, no?" Fujita smiled. Silence befell the small crowd.

"So we're all in agreement? Great! Another rule could be that we all meet up in the kitchen for breakfast. Any objections?" The only thing heard was murmurs of agreement. "Alright. Let's make our way up to our dorm rooms and settle in." Fujita then left and made her way upstairs. Soon everyone else followed, leaving me behind. 

“well , I guess we have no choice. Maybe this is just a dream or something” I said out loud. After retracing my steps, I arrived back at the hotel rooms. There were 8 rooms on each side, separated between the girls and the guys. Which made sense I guess. There were little pixelated chibi versions of us the doors to signify whose room was who's. As I walked down the hall I looked around for mine and I discovered that it was the last one at the end of the hallway. 

Grabbing the doorknob, I twisted it but it wouldn't open. Strange, I thought as I tried again. It still wouldn't open.  
"Nyahaha hello sato!" Mononekos' annoyingly high pitched voice came from beside me, making me jump back.  
"Oops did little old me scare you? Anyways I see you're having some problems with your door. I promise you that it isn't broken it's just locked! Here." He tossed up what looked like a key into my hands. "There's only one key to your room so make sure you don't lose it! By the way the rooms are also soundproof. So if you plan on killing someone in their room, go right ahead! No one will hear them anyways!" And with that he disappeared. 

Stupid cat, I thought as I slid the key in and opened my door. The room was strangely more normal than I expected. The floor was carpeted with a navy blue color and the walls were the same sandy color as the hallway. There was a window on the farther wall that was covered with blinds. Next to the entrance door there was another door that seemed to be the bathroom door. Finally there was a bed with a bookshelf next to it and a working desk across from it. Besides that it was a normal room. 

I sighed and collapsed on the bed. It was surprisingly soft and the blankets smelled like lavender. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I fell asleep.  
************************************  
When I awoke, it was slightly dark outside. Maybe around 8 pm. Looking around, I panicked not knowing where I was before remembering what had happened earlier. So it wasn't a dream. I sighed for what seemed like the 20th time today and sat up. Maybe I should spend time with someone until the nighttime announcement. Turning on my monopad, I clicked the information icon and flipped through everyone's information. Randomly flipping through, I selected someone at random. I opened my eyes to see the name 'Hachiro Yamaguchi' in bright green letters. His birthday was not too long ago, on February 5th. Finally deciding that I would spend time with Yamaguchi, I left my room locking the door behind me. I mean who knows, someone could break into my room.

It was quite hard to find Yamaguchi, despite the fact that he and a few other people were the only one’s not in their rooms. I had knocked on his door only to discover that he wasn't there. My next guess was the kitchen since he was the ultimate confectionist but my guess was incorrect. As I walked around I spotted him in the front entrance sitting by the beach. Well not really sitting, more like laying down. As I got closer to him, I could hear him faintly humming a song. It would be best not to disturb him, I decided but as I turned around to leave, I stepped on something that let out a pretty loud crunch sound. The humming stopped and Yamaguchi turned around with panicked eyes before realizing it was just him. He let out a sigh of relief and gave a small, nervous smile.

"H-hello Sato. Is something w-wrong?" He asked.  
"No. I just want to talk for a bit. Just to pass the time."  
"H-huh? You want to hang out with m-me? Alright I g-guess." I took that as an invitation to sit down on the sand next to him. We spent some time looking at the stars. It looks like Yamaguchi and I grew a little closer today.  
"..." Even though we had decided to hang out, we hadn't talked much. Or done much either.  
"Hey um…" yamaguchi jumped as if being snapped out of a trance

"Gah! S-sorry… im not a very good form of entertainment. W-what would you like to do? I could do something f-for you. I can do anything. J-just tell me what to d-do!"  
"Huh? What are you talking about? I just want to hang out with you." I could swear I could see his eyes start to tear up. Has he ever hung out with anyone before?

"Hang out? Like um… i don't know…"  
We sat in silence for a while. If he's not going to start the conversation, then I will.  
"Hey Yamaguchi? How did you become a confectionist?" There. Simple enough. The look on his face said otherwise. It was twisted into a look between fear and anger. Guess that wasn't a good idea.

"You know what? Nevermind. Uh do you like the stars?" The look on his face went normal again. Good.  
"Yeah… q-quite a bit. I grew up somewhere with a lot of space so it's nice t-to be able to see them a-again. I really want to t-talk to Sugihara about them but… I just can't get the c-courage to do so…"

"Why not?" I ask. It was now darker than before. I should probably start wrapping up the conversation.  
"Ah he's just a l-little intimidating really." He let out a soft laugh.  
"I know what you mean. He snapped at Akari when we first arrived. Here let me give you a challenge. Next time we speak, I want you to be able to tell me that you talked to Sugihara, ok?" He gave me a small nod and as if on cue, we heard mononeko's voice over the speakers.

"Alright people! It is now 10:00 pm which means it is now nighttime! The pool, waterpark, and kitchen is now closed. Sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite! Nyahaha!" The speakers then shut off.  
"I'll be going then. Are you coming?" I asked. Yamaguchi hadn't left the spot he was sitting in.  
"Ah I'll go inside in a couple of minutes. G-goodnight" Muttering a goodnight of my own, I went back inside. Unlocking my door I stepped inside and layed in my bed. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

*****************

I wasn't sure how long I was asleep before I heard mononeko’s voice awakening me.  
“Goooood morning everyone! It is now 7:00 am so rise and shine you lazy idiots! Eat breakfast and then get some killing done! Have a nice day in this new killing semester!”  
I groaned and buried my face into the pillow. Last night I had stayed up staring at the wall before falling asleep sometime around 1 am. Just as I was starting to drift off, I heard a banging on my door.  
Who could it be at this hour? I wondered as I quickly combed my hair and changed my clothes. The banging grew louder.

“Coming!” I shouted and scrambled to open the door. The moment I opened it, I got smacked in the face.  
“What the hell?!” I shouted.  
“Gah! Sorry Sato! I managed to get away from Tanaka and the others for a bit. Not that I don't love them, but I have to get away sometimes.” It took me a moment to realize that it was Hakuro who was at my door. “Wanna go get breakfast? We can talk on the way there, though knowing them they'll snatch me away the moment we get there.” she laughed.  
“Sure. just let me grab my key.” I said. 

Soon we were walking through the hallway and down the steps towards the kitchen chatting about the little things. We weren't the first ones there, surprisingly. Fujita, Nakamura, and Kimura were already there. 

“Good morning. Did you all sleep well?” Kimura asked. We both nodded and we sat down on the open chairs. Soon everyone else came walking in. As expected, Tanaka, Watanabe, and Suzuki dragged Hakuro away. Akari, Sugihara, and Haku were talking in a group with Fujita, while Mizuki, Nakamura, and Kato were talking on the other side of the room. Suzanna and Ito were fighting over who was going to get their breakfast first, poor Yamaguchi stuck in the middle, while Kimura sighed and continued to make breakfast. It almost seemed as if we weren't stuck in a killing game. 

Soon the fun was over though. As they were finishing breakfast, the voice came from the speakers again.  
“testing , testing, one, two, three! Great, it's working! You guys are no fun. Come to the reception room when you're all done! Ooo that one rymed!" It then shut off. The happy, carefree mood vanished and was replaced with heavy tension. Nobody wanted to get up from where they were seated. It was understandable considering the situation that they were in. Finally someone spoke up.

"Are we going or…." Akari asked. Silence filled the room.  
"You really think anyone in this room wants to go?" Watanabe muttered. She then stood up. "But it's either going or getting killed by that shitty thing." She had a point. Reluctantly, we all got up and followed her with the exception of Mizuki who quickly finished his food.  
"Wait up!" He called, scrambling to follow everyone else.

Soon they all arrived in the reception room, only to find an impatient mononeko sprawled out on the desk.  
"Took you guys long enough!" He growled sitting up.  
"So mononeko, what so important that you had to disrupt us for?" Nakamura asked.  
"Well i'm glad you asked, pretty boy! Simply put since you guys are sooo boring, I. Have. A. Moootiiive!!" He yelled leaving us all in a shocked silence. Motive?

"Motive? The hell is that?" Akari yelled out.  
"Stop asking stupid questions and let me explain. It's to help you kill someone. Do I have to spell it out for you? Anyways if you've noticed the temperature in this room has gotten ever so slightly colder!" He was right. It had been colder than it was the day before which was probably normal outside but the temperature shouldn't have changed inside. 

"And why is that you may ask? Simply because I have lowered the temperature by 20 degrees! Outside as well! Even if the outside is still 10 degrees warmer than in here.” he laughed.  
“ok , but how the hell is a little temperature change going to make us kill someone? That doesn't make any sense!” Suzuki exclaimed. Murmurs of agreement were heard throughout the group. 

“You guys are filled with amazing questions today! Well if you don't kill anyone, the cold surely will. The temperature will lower by 10 degrees every hour. Right now, the temperature is at 70 degrees. It'll keep going down unless one among you kills somebody else. So what do you think? It's either one of you or all of you! Nyahahaha! Good luck and happy killing!” he disappeared. 

It's either one or all of you! I repeated mononekos words in my head. Was he really going to this extreme just for murder? For a while nobody spoke. We were all wondering what the hell we were going to do. Soon everyone filed out with no words being spoken between us. I made my way back into my room to try to find out what we were going to do. There was only a limited amount of time before the temperature reached the negatives and we all froze to death. I was startled out of my thoughts as I heard a heavy banging on my door. 

“Hello?” I asked, opening it. At my door stood Haku and Sugihara.  
“Hello Sato! Could we enter the room? We have something we would like to discuss.” Sugihara said. I nodded and let them in, closing the door and walking towards where they were sitting. Tension filled the room as no one spoke.  
“So… what was it that you wanted to talk about?” I asked.  
“Well you heard the motive no? We're all going to freeze to death in a few hours. So what's the best solution for that?” Haku asked, laying on the ground.  
“You're not seriously thinking about murdering someone! Are you?!” I panicked. If he really was going to kill someone, then I was an open target. 

“What? No! That must've sounded so ominous sorry. See we are gathering the smartest people here to try and find an alternate solution for this situation. You are one of them along with Hakuro, Fujita, Tanaka, Nakamura, Suzanne, and Kimura. Besides us two of course. But we are going to meet up in the game room later today. Actually in like two hours since we really dont have much time. Are you in?” he explained.

“I.. of course. So in two hours?” I repeated. They nodded.  
“I guess we'll see you soon Sato. bring snacks and stuff. Blankets too probably.” Sugihara advised and they both walked out the door. 

Alternate solution huh. I wondered. What could be used as an alternate solution? They really couldn't do much. If they attacked mononeko, they were dead. They would probably run out of time trying to find where the traitor and the mastermind behind this whole thing resided. What else could they do?  
Guess i'll find out later today. In the meantime, I could go spend time with someone. I thought, following them out and locking the door behind me. Not many people were around. Probably thinking about what had just occurred in the reception room. 

As I walked around the school, I spotted Kato walking outside.  
“Hey Kato!” I called and walked over. She looked back and waved before stopping and waiting for me to catch up.  
"Hello Sato. Whats up?" She yawned. Did she ever get enough sleep? Probably not.

"Nothing much. Mind if we hang out for a bit?" She nodded and started walking towards the roses in the garden. She kneeled down next to them and examined them.  
"Do you like roses?" I asked mentally smacking myself. What a great conversation starter. It took her a moment to realize that I had spoken.  
"Huh? Oh uh yeah. I use them in my cosplays sometimes. They're fake of course since they would wither and die." She explained. I forgot she was the ultimate cosplayer.

"Cool. How did you get into cosplaying anyways? If you don't mind me asking." Silence. "Hello?"  
"Ah sorry. I was spacing out. I have a friend who wanted to cosplay and she asked me to join her. I then realized how fun it was. I spent so much money on my cosplays. It was all worth it though." She muttered. "I did all kinds of jobs to get the money." Her expression twisted into a slight grimace.  
"What type of jobs?" I ask. She didn't respond for a while and it seemed that she was ignoring me now.  
"Nevermind. What was your first cosplay Kato?" There. Good question.

"Oh I'm glad you asked. It was actually a guy from a volleyball anime. He was number twelve on the main team." She then went on to talk about the one after that and how one time her friend crashed every computer in the room because he downloaded a game on his. I think Kato and I grew a little closer today.

*******************

An hour had passed since I had talked to Kato. it had gotten significantly cooler in the room, it now being at 50 degrees. I had collected some blankets and started making my way to the game room, the location of the meeting. As I walked inside, almost everyone was already there with the exception of Fujita and Haku. Hakuro and Tanaka were huddled in the corner, already blanketed and cold. Kimura, Sugihara, and Nakamura were playing one of the arcade games while Suzanne watched. I settled down on one of the sides before Hakuro invited me over and I sat next to her and Tanaka. Soon Fujita came in followed by a fuming Haku. 

“Hello Haku. If I am allowed to know, why are you so Bothered this morning?” Kimura asked, despite all of his attention being on the game. Haku sighed and plopped down on one of the beanbag chairs that Fujita had somehow found in the kitchen storage room.

“Nothing. I just got into a fight with Saiba.” he said. “My brother.” he added as some looked at him with odd looks.  
“Just a brotherly quarrel. Probably nothing to worry about then.” Nakamura said, looking up from the game and finally sitting down. “They happen all the time, I presume?”  
“Yeah. This one just got a bit out of hand. I guess that's my fault though. I did walk off on him. Anyways now that everyone’s here should we begin?" we all nodded. we ll almost all of us.  
“Wait let me finish this level. You know what just start, I'm listening.” Sugihara yelled. 

“Alright. Does anyone have some sort of solution we can try out?” Haku asked.  
“Well I'm not so sure that we can use this one, but what if we tried finding the mastermind before we run out of time? I know we have limited time but it's an option.” Fujita suggested. Haku immediately shot down the idea, explaining that even if we did stop the mastermind, there was still a traitor that could continue the work for them. 

“What about finding the thermostats and just changing the weather back?” tanaka said.  
“I don't think these are normal thermostats though. Why would they also be able to change the outside weather? Besides I haven't seen a single one since we stepped in this place. If I had, I think we would've already solved this problem.” Suzanne said.

Soon hours flew by and we still had no solution. At the moment, we couldn't be bothered to try anymore since it was now around -10 degrees. We were all huddled in the middle of the game room, piles upon piles of blankets on top of us.  
“W-what if w-we like… u-um..” Hakuro tried to come up with something and failed. We had gone through all the possible solutions and all of them were useless. We all had given up and realized that no matter how hard we tried, there was no way to solve it. At this point multiple people had started to drift off. Fujita and Tanaka looked like they would fall asleep any second now. Even my eyes had started to close and soon enough I was engulfed in darkness.  
*  
We all awoke to a loud banging on the door. I looked up and checked the time. It read 8:00 pm in the evening.  
Odd. we should have been… dead by now. I thought before realizing the temperature had gone back to normal. I froze. There was no way. Absolutely no way. The others seemed to have noticed as well as they froze, panic evident in their faces. We were snapped out of our thoughts when the loud banging resumed again. Kimura got up and opened the door to reveal a stressed out Mizaki.

“Guys have you seen Haku? I realized that the temperature had gone back to normal so i went to check on him and-”  
“Mizuki calm down. He's right here with us. See?” Fujita counted everyone and then her face went pale. “Um.. maybe he went to the restroom… or he went to investigate. That's it.” She stammered. Everyone’s face fell when we realized that Haku was currently not with us. 

“Alright… let's go look for him. Suzanne, Tanaka, and Hakuro you go check the rest of the rooms on the bottom floor. Fujita and Kimura go check the entrance. I'll check the dorms with Nakamura and Sato and Mizuki will check the garden. Got it?" Sugihara said and without waiting for a response, ran out of the game room. No one moved for a while. 

"What if he's dead?" Nakamura blurted.  
"Don't talk like that! My brother isn't dead! He wouldn't go down that easily after all we've been through!" Mizaki snarled.  
"Alright let's calm down. Lets go look for him now." I said, grabbing Mizaki and taking him with me. We both made our way to the garden. It was warmer outside than it was before so that proves that the temperature had gone back to normal and that we weren't simply going crazy.

"Lets split up. Look over by the rose bushes and I'll look over here." I ordered and Mizaki nodded, running off towards the roses.  
As I walked along the garden calling out his name, I couldn't shake the feeling of dread that was gathering in the pit of my stomach. Surely all he had done was get out to investigate right? Haku must've noticed the change in temperature so he left. That's right. That was all that had happened. 

I then froze in fear as I caught the metallic scent of blood. The only thing that got me moving was a loud scream coming from the direction Mizuki had gone in. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me but then I wished I hadn't.

No way. This isn't possible. This isn't real. Is it?

There lying in a pool of his own blood was Haku Mizuki, the ultimate florist.


End file.
